Trapped In The Cave A Pearlshipping oneshot
by SteakBoy76
Summary: When a Team Rocket plan goes wrong, Dawn and Ash are trapped in a cave. Will they realize their feelings for each other, or will they die in the cave. No lemon. Slight fluff. Bad summary, better story(I think)


_**Trapped in the Cave.**_

**So my first one shot after cancelling Return of the Best. A reboot of the story will be out soon as I get my life sorted out again. So this will be a Pearlshipping fluff(Not good at Lemons. Will try). So let's get on with the one-shot.**

"Team Rocket's blasting off again." Shouted Team Rocket.

After another failed attempt at catching Pikachu. Team Rocket went back to their base to discuss their plan.

"What should we do? We need to get that Twerp's Pikachu." Said Jessie.

"I have an idea." Said Meowth.

"Well spit it out." Said James.

"Here's how it goes. While we were spying on Ash, I overheard him saying they were gonna go through Boulder Cave(_Made Up_).

"Yeah, and?" questioned Jessie impatiently.

"We lead the big guy away with Nurse Joy. Then, we shoot the top of the cave opening and trap the Twerp and Twerpette inside. And during all that confusion, we kidnap Pikachu."

"Great idea Meowth. Boss should be happy" said James.

"Quick, they should be around that area now."

_**Near BoulderCave.**_

"Come on Brock. Stop fawdling over Nurse Joy."

But Brock was love struck as usual. It was a rare moment where Brock chased Nurse Joy back to SunnyShore City. Even Croagunk struggled to chase him."

"Well, we should go through the cave first. You can use Staraptor to fly back to get him." said Dawn.

"Yeah, we should hold hands so we don't get lost._Why the hell did I say that." _Said Ash while blushing.

"U..ummm, Ok. _Does that mean he likes me" thought Dawn._

"_Well shit. Now she might know my feelings. I hope something would help me right now." Thought Ash._

Well fortunately or unfortunately for Ash, Team Rocket was there to help. Although, not in the way they wanted as they did not realize Pikachu was with Buneary in the PokeCentre(Doing mating stuff ).

"Hah, we have you now." Said Team Rocket.

"Where's your slogan?" asked Dawn.

"Well, the author is watching Team Cena vs Team Authority." Said Meowth.

"STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL MEOWTH." Shouted Jessie.  
>"Screw it guys. Mime JR, use Psychic on those rocks." Said James.<p>

"Mime" Said Mime Jr as rocks fell on the cave entrance, trapping Dawn and Ash inside.

**Note: This is not a lemon. Only fluff and nothing more.**

"Oh no. We're stuck inside this cave." Said Dawn.

Just then, the cave temperature had dropped. The entire cave was freezing.

"Here Dawn, have my jacket. You need it more than me" said Ash.

"Nonsense Ash. We can share it." Said Dawn as she cuddled with Ash.

"_I can't take anymore. I have to tell Ash my feelings. Even if he doesn't return them, it's holding me down. I need to tell him now." _ _Thought Dawn._

"Dawn, if we don't make it out of this cave, I have to tell you this."

"_Is he confessing?" thought Dawn._

"Dawn, since I met you in TwinLeaf Town, I have always admired your determination for contest. You have always gave me hope where there was none. You helped motivate me when I lost to Tobias. You were the one who helped me beat him. Every sunset, I ask you to sit with me so I can admire your beautiful face. I love you Dawn. But you probably won't ret….

Ash couldn't continue his sentence as Dawn had just pressed her lips against his. Ash was enjoying the smell of Dawn's hair and brushing it while Dawn was lost in thought.

"_Well if I didn't, who would" thought Dawn._

They eventually separated due to the lack of air. They were greeted by Brock who was holding hands with Nurse Joy. As they walked back to the PokeCentre.

"Brock, why are you so tired? And why is Nurse Joy's tummy so big?" Asked Ash.

"Well, Ash. That's something I'll tell you when you 15."

Brock was lucky that Ash thought nothing more about what he did. But he had more to focus on, like being a dad. But he couldn't help to admire Dawn and Ash cuddling in eachother's arms. Pikachu and Buneary weren't surprised at all. But it all didn't matter to either of them, their dreams had come true. They were together.

**Well there was the worst one-shot in history. Now thank you guys for reading. Now if you guys excuse me, I'll go and watch Survivor Series now.**


End file.
